vioxshadow oneshot
by shadowrinku
Summary: A quick oneshot of vioxshadow, so yes it is a bit rushed. Ahh, this was also my first time writing as them so they may go a little ooc. Note: I wrote this from 1:00 am-6:00 am so yes it's not my best work. there is crappy gay sex ok


It had been nearly a week since Vio decided to join Vaati's side. Of course he wasn't actually on his side; he was plotting something of his own. Yes, that meant shattering the trust he had with his friends and colleagues but, if all went according to his plan he would be back with them in no time. In the time he'd spent at the palace though, the more he began to enjoy being here with his new shadow friend. He and Shadow were actually more alike than he'd like to admit and had a lot of the same interests. They both had interest in literature and were able to relate on their ideas. Vio had to admit that he liked Shadow, and that he's a good companion.

Shadow seemed enthusiastic about Vio being at the palace with him, too. Vio sometimes regretted having to play Shadow as a fool. Shadow had also told him, 'I finally feel like I have a friend, someone I can trust'. At these words Vio froze but quickly regained composure. Vio truly felt horrible for Shadow, he seemed so alone and distant before. With him planning to betray his trust, Vio just didn't know how to feel. He never thought he'd come to consider Shadow a friend- but did he consider Shadow only a friend? Or was he something more to him?

The sound of the door creaking open brought Vio back to the present. Shadow walked in looking annoyed. He must have just consulted with master Vaati. He was always in an irritated mood after meeting with him. Vio himself had never got to approach him- he didn't want to any ways. What if Vaati was able to see through him? It was best if he avoided contact with him.

The room that was given to the two of them to share wasn't that big. It had a bunk bed on the side next to a window with a view of the whole palace. Shadow didn't have much belongings so it was quite empty.

'Hello, Shadow.' Vio said calmly looking out the window. 'Were you just with Vaati?'

'No, Ganondorf. He wanted to discuss some things about the dark mirror with me.' Shadow sighed and continued 'man they're all just a pain in the ass.' He smirked and took a seat next to Vio on the lower bunk.

'Ganondorf? Dark mirror?' Vio pressed.

'Yeah but that's not important right now. So what have you been up to?' He picked up a book that was in Vio's lap. 'Been reading all this time?' Shadow gave a playful laugh and started flipping through the novel.

Ganondorf? Why would Shadow be talking to a man from the desert? And what's this about a 'Dark Mirror? Vio noted he would have to question Shadow about this later, if he pressed him on now we would come off as suspicious.

'I've actually been pondering over a few things.' Vio stated as he looked onto the shadow whose head now rested in his lap. Vio hid the small blush that came to his cheeks and continued talking. 'Like, about how we are going to deal with the other three.'

'Ohm..' said Shadow as he put down the book he was scanning and looked at Vio playfully. 'You're always so serious, Vio. Why don't you ever have some fun?'

'Fun?' Vio echoed.

'Yeah, and you never leave this room too. You're one of us now Vio, the monsters aren't going to hurt you. If they do, I'll banish them to the dark world.' Shadow laughed, getting up and pushed Vio off the bed.

'Shadow!' Vio was alarmed by this sudden action.

'Relax.' Shadow cooed as he placed his lips on Vio's neck. Vio whirled around, took a step back and faced the boy. His face was full of shock. Shadow took Vio's hand and looked a bit hurt by Vio's actions. 'Vio..' he began.

They both stood there, awkwardly. Vio looking at Shadow, but he refused to meet eye contact. 'Vio I..' Shadow trailed off again. What was there to say? Shadow knew nothing of love or how to express it. He didn't even know if this feeling for Vio even _was_ love. But what he did know was that his feelings for the violet hero wasn't just friendship, but something more. Perhaps if they got more serious he would be able to decipher the difference?

'Vio, I like you.' When those words left Shadow's lips he looked up to look into the other boy's eyes. Vio's face was flushed red. It was adorable; it caused Shadow to smirk which didn't help Vio's situation.

Shadow leaned forward to kiss Vio. He could feel his own, and the other boy's heart beating. Vio responded enthusiastically to the kiss, as their lips locked. Shadow liked him, Vio thought. Vio was happy when he heard that. Him, Vio had felt the same way and wanted to tell Shadow how much he liked him-but wait? Wouldn't this just hurt Shadow more? Vio never planned on leaving is original plan of betraying them. He shouldn't do this to Shadow; it'll only hurt him more than Vio first intended.

'S-stop' Vio yelled and pushed Shadow away. He couldn't hurt him, not like this. Vio eye's drooped in shame. Declining Shadow's lust would hurt him, but leaving him after? That would break the poor shadow.

'Vio..' Shadow said almost pouting. 'Vio I know it seems weird but, I really do like you. We understand each other, have similar opinions on subjects, we get along very well. You're not like the others, you're _different_. We all share the same face, but we're all different. You're you Vio, and I like you for that.'

Vio felt touched at the confession and couldn't help but think that that wasn't the problem. He liked Shadow in return- he really did but he didn't want to hurt the poor boy. 'No- Shadow, that's not it I-' he stopped there. 'I' what? Sorry, I'm planning on betraying you later? He couldn't say that. But, perhaps maybe for one night he could forget everything, forget that Hyrule is in danger and that the others are struggling to save it. Forget all that's going on outside and embrace the Shadow he had come to love.

Vio looked down at his feet. One night, that's it. He told himself, he looked back up at Shadow. He looked worried about Vio, perhaps he had been lost in thought for too long? To break the awkward silence that followed this though, he walked up and kissed Shadow gently on the lips.

Shadow smirked and pulled Vio back onto the bed. He started nipping at Vio's neck, receiving a positive reaction from the boy beneath he continued to nip lower. 'Wait Shadow,' Vio moaned as he began undressing the purple hero. 'Do you even know how to..' his sentence dropped and a flush appeared on his cheeks. Shadow caught up on what Vio was implying almost instantly.

'Oh!' Shadow chimed. 'I've learned quite a lot from Vaati. You'd be surprised; he has a different maiden with him every day. But of course, he's never done it with a guy.. It basically works the same though, right?' Shadow said as he managed to get Vio's tunic off.

Shadow ran his fingers through Vio's hair then pulled him into messy a kiss. 'Shadow' Vio moaned as Shadow began teasing him. Shadow then began taking off his tunic. Vio helped him weakly and desperately wanting to caress the other boy. With, tunics, belts, tights and boots tossed aside they began to explore each others bodies.

Shadow nipped at Vio's neck again, this time gradually getting lower. Vio struggled and tried to fight for dominance but gave out a satisfying gasp as Shadow got low enough. Shadow placed his lips on the now hard cock. Shadow smirked and let out a small laugh as Vio squirmed underneath his touch. He began to to move his lips back and forth gradually increasing his speed.

'Ahh! S-Shadow I can't hold it in. I-I'm sorry.' Vio moaned in between pleasured gasps. With that, Vio released into Shadow's mouth. Shadow removed his mouth from his cock as Vio apologized for not lasting long. Shadow ignored this and set Vio in his lap. Vio kissed him gently on the forehead. Vio began nipping at Shadow's neck and gently grabbing his hard cock and playing with it in his hands, Vio's face flushed more than ever.

Shadow then began to shift into a different position. 'Shadow?' Vio questioned awkwardly. The paler boy then began to make his way in him. 'Ah-ahh!' the blonde boy was surprised by the sudden feeling. 'This will hurt a bit, but I promise it'll feel good soon.' Shadow pretty much sang as he began thrusting within the other boy. The both of them were moaning to the highest extent until Shadow couldn't hold it in any more. 'Vio..' he moaned as he came inside him.

After Shadow pulled out they laid side by side panting. Vio leaned into Shadow, 'we really suck at this, you know.' Shadow laughed, 'don't worry we'll get better, my love.' Shadow cooed as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them, ignoring the mess they had made.

At those words, Vio couldn't help but remember what he was planning on doing. Betraying this boy, the one he loved. Clutching Shadow closer to him he drifted off into an uneasy sleep with Shadow holding him close.


End file.
